


Joshler one shots/smut

by obiole



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Sub Josh, also, and i want to write smut, be watned i guess, dominant tyler, get yourselves ready, honestly im incredibly bored right now, maybe some kinky shit, maybe some trigger throughout, of course I'll warn beforehand, stay safe my friends, this will all be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7791643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obiole/pseuds/obiole





	Joshler one shots/smut

let's get this started, kiddos. find me on Twitter @obiole_ if you have any ideas dm them to me im up for anything except bdsm (im sorry but not really)


End file.
